legacy_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
NB-884 Super Droid
The NB-884 Super Droid was designed by Dream Industries, more specifically it's owner Octorus Dream. The design was made for pure carnage on the battlefield, as well as being a use for strike teams if ever needed. Description: NB-884 takes on a generally humanoid shape, its core skeletal structure is made of titanium, followed by the core systems, its A.I. housing located in its central chest, followed by its power batteries, both of which are surrounded by cortosis plating, to protect against lightsabers, and other essential systems, it has light durasteel armor and a head containing its optics and other systems involving seeing and hearing, overall the NB-884 has a look of a tall humanoid figure, in shape, with angled armor plating on the shoulders, knees, and elbows, the neck is covered by armor on the chest that extends up, and there are sharp spikes on the shoulders. The head looks like, if viewed from the side, kind of like a half rainbow, from the front part of it is open, where the optics are, the rest is armor plating. The arms are asymmetrical, the left is relatively thin, with lighter armor on it, the right is sort of like the left, but starting about 2/3 the way of the forearm starting at the elbow there is a thick, hexagonal sort of cylinder, which the hand is connected to on the end of. The droid speaks in a mid-pitch monotone. Equipment It is equipped with two shield generators, one projecting on the front in a half sphere, the other projecting the back in a half sphere, the shields are resistant to small arms fire, often absorbing and redirecting the energy and sometimes reflecting them back at the shooter, the shields reflect fast moving projectiles, slow moving ones remain unaffected, though they would have to be quite slow. It is also equipped with an experimental nano-bot repair system, capable of making smaller repairs both internally and externally reasonably quickly, and very slowly able to make major repairs, such as a missing limb or something similar, if given the proper materials, in other words, minor damage can be easily taken care of, while if a limb was lost, it would take long enough to make it more or less non-battle effective. It also contains a comlink and holoprojector. It uses an A.I. instead of other programs. The Nano-bots are also capable of giving it a new paint job, to give it new camouflage or serve as it's own personal touch Armament It often carries a modified E-5 Blaster rifle, with a greater damage and fire rate overall. As well as a tri-barrel rotary cannon (often better known as a minigun...) which is folded in the hexagonal sort of cylinder on its right forearm, the cylinder would split into three, the hand being connected to the bottom part, would fold back with it, folding in, the cannon would fold out, being a little longer than two feet roughly. When not in use, the process is reversed. The Good This droid is a fright on the battlefield, packing some firepower and reasonable strength in hand-to-hand combat. It's unique ability to repair minor damage reasonably quickly on the battlefield as well as its shields make this a force to be reckoned with. Its A.I. allows it to think for itself and command other droids on the battlefield, as it is meant to be a commander or even a general (but general would be pushing it...). The A.I. may tend to develop a personality, making each one unique The Bad The general unreliable-ness of the nanobots, which may sometimes repair incorrectly if rushed, any major repairs take much too long to be effective mid-battle, as well as materials that would be needed nearby. It's A.I. software is also susceptible to glitches, which could prove terrible on the battlefield Category:Droids